


Dudes being dads

by a_Wreck



Series: enjoltaire parents au [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Prompt Fic, Protective Parents, Tumblr Prompt, enjolras and Grantaire has a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Wreck/pseuds/a_Wreck
Summary: Henri goes to his first daytrip with his elementary school. His parents worry, try to act cool... but still worry





	Dudes being dads

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for prompt 31 on [this prompt list](https://awreckfics.tumblr.com/post/187579072308/send-me-a-number-and-a-paring-and-ill-write-a) , so thank you [I-m-not-o-fucking-kay](https://i-m-not-o-fucking-kay.tumblr.com) for inspiring me to write this with your ask. :)  
You don't have to read the first installment to enjoy this, but both are short, fluffy and centered around Enjolras's and Grantaire's little family, so why wouldn't you?

Enjolras glanced down at his ‘what a five years old should need for a daytrip’ list he and Combeferre had carefully composed last year, when Simone went to her first daytrip with her elementary school, checking off the items he had already packed for Henri in his head, then went back to trying to push an extra hoodie into an already full backpack.

“Apollo?” Grantaire entered the living room from the little studio he made out of their guest bedroom, surprised to find his husband in the kitchen, when he was usually either watching Netflix documentaries or getting ready for bed at that time. “What the hell? I packed that bag this afternoon and I’m sure it wasn’t this full” his eyes widened as he took in Henri’s tiny green backpack on the verge of ripping open from all the things Enjolras deemed necessary to stuff in it.

“You didn’t include some of the things from the list” Enjolras explained, pausing his attempts to push the extra hoodie into the already full backpack when the fabric made a dangerous sound.

“You mean from the list that says we should pack our five years old son condoms for his first school trip?” Grantaire quirked an eyebrow at his husband, clearly amused.

“No, those are Courfeyrac’s suggestions, I told you to ignore those” Enjolras huffed, throwing himself down into one of the kitchen chairs.

“Then an extra pack of hair ties?”

“Exactly” Enjolras brightened at the prospect of his husband finally getting the purpose of the list.

“Henri’s hair isn’t even long enough to tie back” Grantaire exclaimed, disbelieving. “And I’ll let you know that Simone definitely didn’t need a whole pack of spare hair ties for a daytrip. Actually, I think it’s time to tell you that Eponine repacked Simone’s whole bag after Ferre packed it and warned me in advance that half of what’s on that list is bullshit.”

“So what? We will just let him go without a visibility vest?”

“Exactly? They will be walking in the woods Enjolras, not at the side of the highway” Grantaire reminded him. He half expected a retort, Enjolras being stubborn as he was, but after he didn’t get any response, he took a moment to really take in the state of his husband. As he noted the tired eyes and the slumped way he was sitting by the table, he softened a bit. “Why don’t you lay down? I’ll be with you in a minute, I’ll just repack this bag.”

“But…” Enjolras gave a weak protest, giving up entirely when Grantaire stepped closer to gently cup his face in his hands.

“Come on” he whispered. “There’s nothing to worry about. It’s just a daytrip, nothing will go wrong.”

“It’s a bit too cold, maybe I should have packed you another hoodie. Or a coat” Grantaire looked down at Henri anxiously, who was walking next to him on the sidewalk, obediently holding Enjolras’s hand. The closer they got to the school, and the bus in front of it that would take Henry’s class to the countryside for the day, the more anxious Grantaire grew.

“No dad, I’m not cold” Henri rolled his eyes in his adorable little boy way.

“It’s going to be fine, R” Enjolras assured him, leaning over Henri’s head to place a light kiss into Grantaire’s hair. “I’m sure you packed everything he will need.”  
“Oh, drop the act, Apollo! I know you are freaking out too. Henri you should have seen him last night, he was so…” Grantaire started but Enjolras cut him off before he could continue.

“I’m sorry, but I’m perfectly calm. I realised that you were right last night, the bag you packed for him was perfectly good. There’s no reason to freak out about this. It’s just a daytrip.”

“It’s not just a daytrip, daddy” Henri injected. “It’s the best thing we ever did with school.”

“It’s easy for you to stay calm.” Grantaire turned towards Enjolras as they turned the corner and the school became visible. “I packed the bag. I have the responsibility. What if he catches a cold?”

“Then I won’t have to go to school, and I can stay at home to paint with you” Henri supplied helpfully. “Dad, I wanna get sick. Can I take off my hoodie?”

“Absolutely not, young man” Enjolras shook his head firmly.

“I knew you would say that. This is why I asked dad” Henri explained, but after he only received a bemused look from Grantaire, he decided to give up. “Fine! Can I go now? Can I?” he started to pull on Enjolras’s hand impatiently, craning his neck to find his friends in the crowd that surrounded the buses, parked before the school.

“Okay, fine, but first, a few rules” Grantaire crouched down next to him, adjusting the collar of his shirt. 

“Dad, stop it, you’re embarrassing me!” the little boy cried, as he attempted to push away his father’s hand.

“Come on, only a few. Just to be safe.”

“But, dad!”

“The sooner you let me tell these, the sooner I’ll let you go” Grantaire reminded him.

“Fine” the little boy allowed. “But hurry up!” he crossed his arms demandingly in front of his chest, stopping Grantaire from fiddling with his shirt.

“Okay, so the rules. Don’t take off your hoodie, it’s cold today! Always hold your pair’s hand when you are walking and never let the group out of your sight! Don’t forget to eat the apples that I packed and if you need more water just ask Madame Berger! Right, madame?” he looked up as Henri’s teacher approached them.

“I’m sure everything will be fine, monsieur Grantaire” she smiled down at the pair. “Henri is very smart, and we will make sure no one gets lost or walks for long without water. The bus will be back by five” she added. “It’s time to get on now. Say goodbye to your fathers, Henri!” she instructed, then walked back to the others to let Henri bid farewell to his parents privately. Grantaire let out a surprised laugh, trying to disguise that he was on the verge of tears as Henri threw his arms around his neck, sending excited glances towards the bus, while his father tried his hardest not to scoop him up and take him back home where he could keep an eye on him, then quickly moved on to hug Enjolras’s legs.

“Tell dad not to worry about me” he looked up at his father with a serious expression that looked adorable on his baby face, before he ran off to join his friends near the bus. “Bye dads!” he shouted over his shoulder before he disappeared in the crowd.

“Don’t you dare acting smug” Grantaire said, as he straightened up. Taking Enjolras’s hand and watching as all the kids entered the bus. “You were all nervous about this for a week.”

“But then you reminded me that I was worrying too much” he could feel Enjolras shrug next to him, before he lifted his free hand to wave as the bus left the parking lot. “And I realised, you were right. You should take your own advice sometimes! Or don’t” he added after a moment of consideration. “It’s cute when you worry.”

“Don’t enjoy this so much or I might not walk you to work today” Grantaire shook his head, but his voice was way too fond as he tightened his grip on Enjolras’s hand.

“Is that so?” his husband asked as they started to walk away from the school hand in hand. “Then how would you know that I got there safely?” Enjolras turned to him with fake innocence. “I wouldn’t want you to worry.”

“Okay, that’s it, I’m going home” Grantaire started to walk, though he didn’t let go of Enjolras’s hand, so the blond fell into step next to him easily.

“No, you won’t” Enjolras stated, pulling him closer, so they were walking with their shoulders touching.

“No, I won’t” Grantaire agreed, planting a light kiss on his husband’s cheek as they turned the corner towards Enjolras’s office building.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos or comments!  
If you want to know more about the Amis and their families, check out [this post](https://awreckfics.tumblr.com/post/187425846143/les-amis-couples-and-their-kids-au) for more of my head canons. Also if you just want to say hi/ask anything, my [tumblr](https://awreckfics.tumblr.com) is always open.


End file.
